


Road Trip

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Famous Rick Grimes [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rookie Year, baseball AU, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Rick heads out on a road trip. Michonne pines.





	Road Trip

Carl's first night on the road with Rick was one of the loneliest weekends of Michonne's life. She had no qualms about letting their toddler head off with his daddy. He was only going to be an only child for a few more months, and Rick missed their son terribly on long road trips. It only seemed fair that he get one on one time with their son too. Carl was old enough, he'd have supervision when Rick was pitching, and there was nothing Carl loved more than watching his dad toss a baseball around. Michonne had planned on capitalizing on her free time, catching up on rest and relaxation after a particularly challenging caseload.

Instead, she found herself lying awake in bed, her hand on the beginnings of her baby bump, pining for her boys. A book lay beside her on the comforter, opened but unread. Michonne's attention was on her phone, her eyes trained to highlights from tonight's Dodger's game. Her husband's voice piped in through the speakers of the phone. It was instantly soothing, though not nearly as much as the sight of Carl on his daddy's lap, grinning toothily at reporters during a press conference.

Rick's hands were around their son as he fielded questions, his hat resting jauntily on Carl's head. It was far too big for him, but that did not dissuade Carl from wearing it proudly.

Michonne smiled widely, listening to the steady cadence of Rick's voice, wishing she'd gone with them. She missed summers on the road with her husband, squeezing in writing papers between games, sightseeing during the day and cheering him on at night.

The phone in her hand began to buzz, the notification for an incoming FaceTime lighting up the screen. Eagerly, she sat up, waddling somewhat awkwardly with the added weight of the baby. Her grin as she answered was mirrored by her husband, hundreds of miles away.

"Hey baby," he drawled lazily. His hair was wet from a shower and he was dressed down in an old USC t-shirt. Carl was still in his lap, still in Rick's hat, blinking sleepily at the camera.

"Hi boys," Michonne's voice was sing-songy, the tone she used for their son. Carl responded to it immediately.

"Mama!" he announced, waving a chubby brown fist. His complexion leaned towards his mother, but his features favored his father. Michonne's heart swelled at just the sight of him.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" she crooned, wishing she was beside them.

"Yes," he yawned. "He gave me his hat."

"I see," Michonne touched the screen.

"And he played real good," Carl continued, yawning again around the words. "Lots of people were asking us questions."

"Were they?" Michonne wanted to giggle, especially at Rick's face.

"Uh-huh," Carl didn't notice anything amiss. He leaned his head back on his father's chest, knocking the hat askew. Rick gently removed it.

"We just wanted to say goodnight before bed, right son?" Rick bounced Carl in his lap. The toddler was falling asleep already.

"Night, night," Carl mumbled, his eyes drifting shut. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby" Michonne blew them both a kiss. "I'll let you go," Michonne said regretfully.

Rick shifted their son in his arms, preparing to stand up. "Don't you go anywhere mama," he chastised teasingly. "I'm going to put this squirt down, then daddy want to talk to you." He grinned into the camera.

"Is that right?" Michonne flushed, her mood shifting.

"That's right," he assured her. The camera bounced as he stood up. "I'll be right back," he told her, "Unless you're too tired."

"I'm not," she said quickly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he smiled. "Let me put the baby to sleep and I'll tell you just how much."

Michonne laughed as she waited, suddenly feeling less lonely. Next road trip, she was definitely tagging along.


End file.
